Deity
In the World of Dir Lifyna, there consist of three types of Gods (Present Gods, Mechanical Gods, and Ancient Gods. Most of them have Romanization name but no English name and as the pages number grow, it seems there is much inconstancy. It don't effect gameplay, buy many of the items are name after these Gods and if there is going to be translation of these games, hoping there is going to be constant naming. Present God Present God(現神) or うつつかみ are Gods that is worship in Dir Lifyna. Many of these Gods have relation with Ancient Gods like sibling or parent relation or simple are Ancient or Mechanical God. As god that is create by the Eushully, their names are mostly in Japanese and unfortunately not many of them have been translated. Present God (Light) 現神(光) Arklion *黄の太陽神アークリオン - Arklion God of the Yellow Sun *First Rank God: Cheif God of Light Gods along with VasthalCheif of Dark God *Father of Arkparisand Parushi・Nei *Territory: Seuren (セウレン) Annarotte Kingdom *Follower: Arkparis *太陽神アークパリス - Arkparis God of the Red Sun *First Rank God *Child of Arklion and Afa・Nei *Territory: Rapareto (リパレード) *Follower: Afa・Nei *アーファ・ネイ/大地の女神 - Goddess of Earth *Mother of Arkparisand Parushi・Nei *Territory: *Follower: Elyun *癒しの女神イーリュン - Elyun Goddess of Cure (Healing) *As goddess of Healing in many of the games have the item Breath of Elyun イーリュンの息吹 as it is use to fully heal Hp, Mp and other stats. *Second Rank God *Territory: none *Follower: Koun Vashina *ヴァシーナ/氷結の女神 - Goddess of Ice Virina *ヴィリナ/裁きの女神 - Goddess of Judgement Euriasa *エウリアーサ/音楽の女神 - Goddess of Music Gaberu *ガーベル/鍛冶の神 - God of Smiting Garu・Shirera *カル・シレーラ/海の皇帝 - Emperor of Sea Teru・Yun *テール・ユン/水神 - Water God Shiu *シウ/山岳神 - Mountain God Sutou *ストラ/火の神 - God of Fire Seanal *交易の神セーナル - Seanal God of Commerce *Third Rank God *Many shops are named after him ex: Senaru Firm(セーナル商会) *Territory: None *Follower: Most of the Merchants Nasatia *ナーサティア/知識の神 - God of Knowledge *Satia is a worshipper of Nasatia and also where her name came from. *All of its follower are seeker of knowledge *metioned in most Eushully games after Battle Goddess Zero Barouhart *嵐の神バリハルト - Barouhart God of Storm *'Barouhart', the God of Storm, is worshiped by many adventurers and pioneers *Celica was one its workshipper quit after issues with Barouhart Temple *Territory: Superua (スペリア), Town of Macl *Follower:Kaya Silfil, Dalnos ... Parushi・Nei *パルシ・ネイ/青太陽の女神 - Goddess of Blue Sun Marsterria *軍神マーズテリア - Marsterria War God *First Rank God *Marsterria is the post powerful god. Originally just an unranked deity for local hunters, during the War of the Three Gods his valor won him numerous honors, and became a Rank 1 God. *Territory:Beterura (ベテルーラ) *Follower: Luna=Clear, Silvia, Rave ... Marishua *マリシュア/恋の女神 - Goddess of Love Ryushion *リューシオン/青の月女神 - Virgin Goddess of Blue Moon *she is also called the Virgin Goddess Ri・Barunashia *リィ・バルナシア/風の女神 - Goddess of Wind *Sister to Barouhart バリハルト/嵐の神 God of Storm *Follower: Angel Monarch Reitin *レイティン/雨の神 Rurien *エルフの女神ルリエン - Rurien the Elf Goddess *Part of Seven Pillars of Green Wood 緑の杜七柱(みどりのもりななはしら) *Rurien is the Goddess of Elves, and is one of the Seven Green Pillars. Her lower body was lost in a war against Vasthal, and is used to give birth to the Dark Elves. *Although she is a fairy she is one of the seven god that created Elfs *Territory: Many Locations have her Temple *Follower: Present God (Dark) (現神/闇) Vasthal *暗黒の太陽神ヴァスタール - Vasthal God of Dark Sun *First Rank God, Chief god of the dark gods *Although seems unlikely, he is part of Seven Green Pillars *Territory: Ravaruta (ラヴァルタ) Gu・Rudo *グ・レドー/旋律の破壊神 - Destroyer God of Melody Alaina *混沌の女神アーライナ - Alaina Goddess of Confusion *Territory: Kunonmishuri (クノンミシュリ) *Follower:Petterne Jeruguna *ジェルグナ/腐食の王 - King of Corrosion Rudirufi *ルディルフィ/死霊の賢者 - Sage of Dead Soul Arutanu *アルタヌー - Goddess of Dark Moon *Child of Anicent God - Artemis - Present God (Neutral) 現神(中立) Eryua *エリュア/時の女神 - Goddess of Time *Disappeared during the War of the Three Gods. *In Battle Goddess Verita, it is suggested that she became the master of the Mechanical Goddesses. *May be related to Haishera. Tifutita *ティフティータ/誘惑の女神 - Goddess of Seduction Furu・Torama *フール・トラーマ/盗賊の神 - God of Bandit Belura *ベルーラ/赤の月女神 - Moon Goddess of Red Moon Rajeru *ラジェル/夜の神 - God of Night Rushunu *ルシュヌ/幻魔の長 - Mechanical Goddess Mechanical Goddess(機工女神) 機工女神・秘印鎧兵(人工物) * Ancient God Ancient God(古神) or いにしえかみ are Gods from Iasu Sutaria. "Many of the Ancient Gods bear resemblance to actual gods in real world mythologies". As they are Gods from Greek and Norse Myths so more likely to be correctly translated into English. Astraea *アストライア - Great Goddess of Justice Aidos *アイドス - Great Goddess of Kindness *For those who played Battle Goddess Zero, most likely know what happen. Read the wiki page. Artemis *古神アルテミス -Anicent God Artemis *Mother of Present God Arutanu -Dark Moon Goddess- Valkyrie *戦乙女 Ikusa Otome? 72 Pillars of Solomon *ソロモン72柱 - Solomon's 72 Pillars **Amdusias - One Horn Demon God who loves Art and Music **Naberius - Guardian of Dark Road Tartarus One of the original god. After the loss of War of Three Gods, he went and managed the word of the death with Naberius and Rita as subordinate. Others Others include mostly anything non-human. Demon God(魔神) Not to be Confused with (魔人) they are both pronouns Majin. They are much like humanoid Demons but with more Demon Lord level of Magic, since most of them are demon from legend, man-make god and Ancient Gods who are sealed or weaken. Salomon's 72 pillars should be in this list but since they are listed under as Ancient God that is where they are. *Haishera ハイシェラ - also called Majin of Earth *Ancient God Seven Heroes 古神七英雄 - For anyone who played BG2 please fill this in. *Beelzebub : a demon god who fought in the war of three gods but lost to Marsterria and was sealed away. he was defeated by Celica and Louie in BG Verita. *Shinryou no Setsuma : 10 Demon Gods who was summoned by Buleard in order to defeat Femirins and stole her power. **1st : Zahaniu (?) **2nd : ? **3rd : Rashena, a fallen angel **4th : Gozara (Louie's father) **5th : Evelyne **6th : Paimon, sealed in the bottle of Lyfia **7th : Kafaru, a demonic horse **8th : Zefira **9th : Diane, used to work under Louie. In BG Verita after fighting Celica, she lost most of her power and become Celica's familiar. **10th : ? Local God (地方神) *Miko of Water 水の巫女 **Territory: Rewinia **Follower: Rekushami, Revia **appear as a character in all of the Battle Goddess games.(non-playable) *Femirins フェミリンス Local god who ruled Human and Elf. She tried to destroy the kin of dark night but was defeated and sealed by magician Bulerad and his 10 Demon Gods ( Father of Loue is one of those, rank 4th). Her descendants build Karussha kingdom and each generation will has 1 princess who will receive the curse from her ( powerful magic but berserk), swear to destroy all the kin of dark night. Ekria is the one who receives the curse and transformed into a demi god in the end of PG II. Godslayer(神殺し) This should be the only exemption for human. He is not Present or Ancient God or Majin but he is to some extend a God since he able to have his Apostle. *Celica (セリカ) Apostle(使徒) In most case it is given to those whose chosen to follower of a Present God. Being an Apostle, they are given states and ability like God and given eternal life. Of course, if ones Apostle states have being taken they will loss the lifetime that is given Races *魔族 - Demon *天使 - Angels *悪魔 - Devils *エルフ - Elf **ユイチリ - Yuichiri Wood Elf *闇夜の眷属 - Category:Dir Lifyna